New Zealand
|title1=New Zealand |image1= New Zealand Flag |image2= New Zealand Coat of Arms |image3= Click to zoom |full_name=New Zealand |national_anthem= |name_in_towny=New_Zealand |motto=The oldest surviving nation in the Southern Hemisphere |/n_list_page=8 |capital_city= Wanganui |largest_city= Coro (Claims) Northland (Population) |oldest_city= Wanganui |established= 4th November 2018 |disbanded= |leader= Tribubb 4th Nov 2018 - 6th Feb 2019 Mochoimochi 6th Feb 2019 - current |chancellors= |prime_minister=Mochoimochi |political_system=28px Despotism (Hegemony) |economic_system=28px Construction-Driven Capitalism |official_language=30px English |official_religion= |army_size=No Army |dominions= |part_of=Oceania/Zealandia |past_leaders=Tribubb 4th November 2018 - 6th February 2020 Mochoimochi 6th February 2020 - current |past_capitals=Wanganui 4th November 2018 - 6th February 2020 Northland 6th February 2020 - current }}New Zealand is a nation located in Oceania. The main language spoken by most of residents are English. Geography New Zealand is a nation based in the southwestern Pacific ocean. The nation consists of two main islands with many smaller islands just off the coast. The terrain of the two islands vary, with the South island consisting mostly of Mountains and occasional snow and the North consisting mostly of densely forested areas and vast lakes. Description The former capital, Wanganui, is based on the North Island and used to be the biggest town in size but the town of Coro, based on the North Island too took over that place and is now the largest city in terms of town size. The city with the largest population however is Northland, current capital of New Zealand, again based on the North Island. These two towns are known to be very developed. History New Zealand remains to be the oldest nation in the Southern hemisphere, having the capital Wanganui to be the fifth town to be created on the whole entire server. New Zealand, around June of 2019 was in the top 10 nations, having 16 towns. But as Toycat created a video on EarthMC, the population and activeness dropped drastically, making queues long and almost impossible to play. This made many towns fall into the ruins and made New Zealand one of the most inactive nations in the server. Transport Ice roads and underground railway. Towns/Cities 12 cities are now part of New Zealand, 5 of them are on Northern Island and 7 of them are on Southern Island, including Waitangi, which is located on Chatham Islands, on the other side of the map and Norfuk, located North of New Zealand where Norfolk island would be. List of towns: * Wanganui (Capital) * Coro (Hamlet) * Northland (City) * Christchurch (Hamlet) * Wellington (Settlement) * Hawkes Bay (Hamlet) * Waitangi (Settlement) * Resolution (Hamlet) * Timaru (Hamlet) * Outlook (Settlement) * Dunedin (Hamlet) * Stratford (village) * Norfuk (Settlement) * Invercargill (Settlement) Spiritual Capitals for the three states/regions in New Zealand New Zealand is split up into three regions, North Point, New Hierokousus and Highwhites. Spiritual capitals exist within each region. The capitals are: North Point: Northland New Hierokousus: Wanganui Highwhites: Christchurch. Each town is chosen as capital for the main reasons: Their size, buildings, population and activity. Northland comes third in size out of all the towns in New Zealand, also holds tall skyscrapers, has the most population in a town in New Zealand and is a fairly active town. Wanganui, the capital is the second biggest town in size and has the most oldest and ancient buildings but currently there only remains one resident, Tribubb himself with no other resident, which leads to the town being not too active. Christchurch comes fourth in size and has decent buildings but their population is only two and the town overall isn't as active anymore. This creates the three spiritual capitals of each regions. Geography Most towns that are in New Zealand in Earthmc exist in the same place in real life. Wanganui takes over Whanganui and Palmerston North, Coro takes over The Coromandel, Thames, Tauranga, part of Hamilton, Great Barrier Island and Rotorua, Christchurch takes over Christchurch, Northland takes over Whangarei, Waitangi, Mangawhai, Warkworth and Omaha, Hawkes Bay takes over Nelson and Hastings, Ruatoria takes over Ruatoria, Tourist attractions/Cool places to visit Wanganui Wanganui is the oldest and the most historic town in the Southern Hemisphere. The buildings over there are ancient and tourists will definitely be intrigued. - - - - - Hobbiton Like the real life Hobbiton in New Zealand, the houses, designs, farms and terrain are created exactly like the movie set. It has nice nature area so it's a good place to check out. - - - - - - South Island South Island is always said to be more beautiful. It's true. The South Island of New Zealand has high mountains which make a beautiful view from high up and the surrounding snows and fallen towns make it look extremely gorgeous. The castle Wendell is high in the mountains, so if you ever go up there, you'll get an extremely wonderful view of mountains. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - North of North Island The North side of North Island is a modern area, holding Auckland and Northland. Auckland holds New Zealand's tallest skyscraper, also known as Sky City. The tower is a reference to the Sky Tower in Auckland in real life. Northland, on the other hand is the most modern town existing in New Zealand after Greymouth. - - - - - - - - - Category:Nations Category:Oceania